joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
John Kevin (Jojo's Weird Quest)
|-|While in School= |-|When Graduated= Summary John Kevin is a student born in 1972 and raised by his mom and dad. He was always a good student who teaches bullies a lesson and befriends them in the process. John tries his best to the top of the class but to do so he must try and help all the bullies become good students. First he helped Kameron, and then others but the biggest bully was DAIN. DAIN was the most dangerous bully as his Study Buddy, The Timeout, had the ability to stop time. After an intense test John was able to make DAIN into a good student. John later graduated and became a teacher, while a teacher he befriends Koby and his group of friends when they find out a student named Kyle is trying to ruin all their friendships. However, John with the help of Koby and his Study Buddy used Lesson Time to teach Kyle the meaning of Friendship. Powers and Stats Tier: Student Level Physically, A+ with Great Platinum | Teacher Level Physically, Graduate Level with Great Platinum: The Timeout Name: John Kevin Origin: Jojo's Weird Quest Gender: Male Age: Student Age | Teacher Age Classification: Good Student, Study Buddy User | Teacher, Study Buddy User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Good Grades, and has Resistance to Bullying. Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Grades Manipulation, Learning Manipulation, Study Manipulation, and Friendship Manipulation with Great Platinum | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teaching Manipulation, and has Resistance to Bullying. Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Grades Manipulation, Learning Manipulation, Study Manipulation, Friendship Manipulation, and Time Stop with Great Platinum: The Timeout Attack Potency: Student Level Physically, A+ with Great Platinum (Could give Kameron, DAIN, and others good grades) | Teacher Level Physically, Graduate Level with Great Platinum: The Timeout Speed: A+ (was always a good student which would include in PE), Higher with Great Platinum | Teacher Level, Higher with Great Platinum: The Timeout Lifting Strength: A+ (was always a good student which would include in PE) | Teacher Level Striking Strength: Student Level, A+ with Great Platinum | Teacher Level, Graduate Level 'with Great Platinum: The Timeout 'Durability: Student Level Physically, A+ with Great Platinum (Could block Coodies from Kameron's Study Buddy and could even survive being bullied and covered in ketchup many times) | Teacher Level Physically, Graduate Level with Great Platinum: The Timeout Stamina: A+ (Spent his whole student career being a good student) | Teacher Level (Could teach Kyle a Lesson even when many ketchup packets splattered over him) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Great Platinum | Standard Melee Range, higher with Great Platinum: The Timeout, Time Stop is School-wide Standard Equipment: Friendship Intelligence: A+ (has always been a good student and knew when teachers would teach him incorrectly) | Teacher Level (John became a teacher after graduating school especially in friendship making) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: While in School | When Graduated Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier Student Category:Tier A+ Category:Tier Teacher Category:Tier Graduate Category:Good Students Category:Study User Category:Grades Users Category:Learning Users Category:Friendship Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Teaching Users Category:Teachers Category:Study Buddy User